Adoption
by pitchperfectandotherships
Summary: Chloe and Beca wanted to adopt a child so they went to an orphanage and in surprise they saw an old friend there. will they find the perfect kid for them? Bechloe. full of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**having writer's block on my other stories so have this 5 chaptered story so enjoy ~Nyan**

* * *

Beca and Chloe had been planning to go adopt at an orphanage since Chloe forced Beca to participate.

"I can't wait to have a kid, Beca." Chloe said.

"can't we just get a puppy instead?" Beca groaned.

"No, and besides I'm allergic to fur." Chloe said shyly.

Beca rolled her eyes and went out with Chloe and went to the orphanage.

"this orphanage is like a mansion for poor people." Beca said.

Chloe rolled her eyes and went in with Beca.

when they got in they saw a little blonde kid reading.

the kid looked at them and said "miss Aubrey, someone's at the door."

a familiar blonde came.

"Aubrey? what the hell are you doing here?" Beca asked.

Aubrey blushed and said nervously "I'm not Aubrey, my name is Elizabeth."

"Aubrey, stop pretending we know it's you." Chloe said with a giggle.

"Elizabeth? really?" Beca teased.

"Fine. I am Aubrey and I work here." Aubrey sighed.

"how can an uptight blonde who doesn't even have fun, work at an orphanage? shouldn't you be in your business suit and stuff?" Beca teased,

"enough. so, why are you two even here?" Aubrey scoffed.

"isn't it obvious. we're adopting a child." Beca said.

"right. so, there are 12 kids in this room and they're all girls, I don't even know why, so let me tour you around." Aubrey said as she lead them both to the kids' rooms.

suddenly the blonde kid followed them.

"Hi, I'm Neptune, and I heard you're going to adopt." the blonde kid said with a grin.

"how old are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm five, and miss Aubrey takes care of us every single day." Neptune said.

"Neptune, get back to your room, it's not your turn to introduce yourself." Aubrey said.

Neptune frowned and went to her room.

"hey, wait." Beca said.

Neptune turned around and went to Beca.

"would you like to join us?" Beca asked.

Neptune smiled and hugged Beca.

Chloe smiled and Aubrey sighed "fine. she can come with us."

Aubrey guided them to the first room.

Aubrey knocked three times and a brunette kid with pigtails came out rubbing her eyes.

"what's going on miss Aubrey?" the brunette kid asked.

"well, why don't you introduce yourself to the guests." Aubrey said.

"Hi, I'm Noire, and I'm six, nice to meet you both." the brunette kid said.

"so, Noire, what are your interests?" Chloe asked.

"well, I like music and reading." Noire said.

"does every single kid here likes reading?" Beca asked

"I'm teaching them the wonderful world of knowledge, Mitchell." Aubrey said.

"you're not their parent." Beca said.

"a parent doesn't like a stupid child, right?" Aubrey asked.

"um...miss Aubrey, is it snack time yet?" Noire asked shyly.

"in a few hours, Noire, you can go back to sleeping." Aubrey informed.

Noire nodded and went back to her dorm.

"this kids needs fun, Aubrey." Beca said.

"Miss Beca?" Neptune asked.

"yeah? what is it?" Beca said as she carried Neptune.

"are you and Miss Chloe together?" Neptune asked.

"well, yeah and it's kinda fun being with another girl, since I really do love her." Beca said.

Neptune smiled and Aubrey knocked at the second door.

a redhead with blue eyes came out.

"Miss Aubrey, it's afternoon." the redhead groaned.

"fine. then don't meet the guests." Aubrey scoffed.

"guest? are you serious?" the redhead asked in shock.

"so, what's your name?" Chloe asked.

"I-I'm Blanc and I'm seven." the redhead stuttered.

"awww...you're so cute." Chloe squealed.

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed "redheads stick together for some reason."

"so, what are your interests?" Chloe asked.

"well, I like Science and treating people." Blanc said shyly.

Beca gave Aubrey a confused look and Aubrey said "it's not my fault they had interests like this."

"well, my choice is still Neptune." Beca groaned.

Neptune smiled at Beca and said "nobody ever picks me."

Beca ruffled Neptune's hair and said "well, they're jerks, I mean who wouldn't pick you, you're fun and stuff."

Neptune giggled and Aubrey smiled.

* * *

**well, I'll update soon and I'll update my other stories soon, so one question who's your pick in this story so far? Neptune,Noire or Blanc? until next time~Nyan**


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd chapter...you can give me suggestions and I'll do it so let's begin~Nyan**

* * *

Aubrey guided Beca and Chloe to another room.

Aubrey knocked and a little brunette boy came out.

"you called miss Aubrey?" the boy asked.

"well, I want you to introduce yourself to the guests who might adopt you." Aubrey said politely

"hi, I'm Kaito and I'm seven, I like sports and chemistry." the brunette boy said.

Beca looked at Aubrey and Aubrey said "I told you before I wanted smart kids."

"what sports do you play?" Beca asked.

"I play soccer a little." Kaito said shyly.

suddenly a kitten was running and a little blonde kid was chasing it.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Aubrey asked.

the kitten went to Neptune's arms and Rin said "it was Opal's fault, miss Aubrey."

"what did Opal do this time?" Aubrey asked.

"well, she just ran off and she wanted to play." Rin explained.

"Miss Beca and Chloe, meet Opal she's owned by my best friend Rin." Neptune said as she showed Beca and Chloe the white kitten.

"I forgot to introduce myself, Hi, I'm Rin and I'm six and I like animals." Rin said.

Chloe smiled and carried Rin and said "you're adorable."

"so, what's your name ma'm?" Rin asked.

"my name is Chloe and that's my wife Beca and we're here to adopt a child." Chloe said.

"wife? does that mean your friendship is on another level?" Rin asked.

Chloe giggled and said "well, it's not friendship but it's called love."

Chloe puts Rin down and Neptune gave back Opal and Rin said "hope you get picked, Neptune."

Rin went back to her room carrying Opal.

"okay, let's go to the next room." Aubrey said as she guided them to the next room.

Aubrey knocked at the next room and a little brunette with a stuff rabbit on her hands came out.

"what's going on, miss Aubrey?" the brunette asked shyly.

"well, will you please introduce yourself to the guests." Aubrey said.

"I'm Nozomi and I like charms and this is my stuff rabbit named snowball." the brunette kid said.

Chloe stared at the Brunette's purple eyes and Beca said "you have nice eyes."

Nozomi giggled and said "thanks, I'm seven by the way."

Beca ruffled Nozomi's hair and Neptune pouted, Beca saw this and giggled.

"miss Beca, can we go now." Neptune whined.

"jealous, Neptune?" Beca teased.

"No, I just want to play." Neptune lied.

Aubrey giggled and Chloe asked Nozomi "would you like to join us?"

Nozomi's eyes shined and nodded. Chloe smiled and grabbed Nozomi's hand.

Aubrey closed the door and Beca carried Neptune.

"I don't want to leave you, miss Beca." Neptune said.

"I'm always here for you, Neptune." Beca said.

Neptune hugged Beca and Beca smiled.

* * *

** well, here's chapter 2 so have you changed your minds about who they're going to adopt? leave a review, I'll update soon too see you guys next time ~Nyan**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay...let me just tell you what gender Neptune is and it's obviously a she and Nozomi has purple eyes since she has a condition okay and this is the third chapter so enjoy~Nyan**

* * *

Aubrey noticed it was 12:00 so she pressed a button and an alarm was triggered.

the kids went out of their rooms and ran downstairs.

"Aubrey, does it have to be this loud?" Beca groaned.

Chloe saw a dark haired kid with red eyes and went up to her along with Nozomi.

"Hi, I'm Chloe and what's your name?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"I'm Nico and I'm seven, want to hear my motto?" the dark haired kid said.

"sure, let's hear it." Chloe insisted.

"Nico-Nico smile, Hi I'm Nico and I'm seven and I will make your heart smile~Nico." Nico chanted with a wink.

Chloe smiled and hugged Nico and said "you're so adorable."

Beca suddenly came with Neptune.

"hey, Chlo, you know that they need to eat." Beca said.

Chloe lets go of Nico and giggled.

they went to the dining room and saw kids preparing the table.

"Hi, Miss Chloe and Beca." Blanc greeted.

"hey, Blanc, nice seeing you here." Beca said.

suddenly Noire came and said "so, have you decided who you'll adopt?"

suddenly a pair of twin sisters were teasing a cat and was giggling.

"stop teasing Opal, Rom and Ram." Rin said.

Rom giggled and said "what are you going to do about it, Rin?"

suddenly Neptune went to them and said "Rom and Ram, stop teasing Opal."

Beca observed Neptune and saw that Ram pushed her. Neptune pouted and said "that wasn't funny."

Beca had to do something so she said "guys, enough fighting. let's all just be kind to one another."

"since when did you know how to be kind." Aubrey giggled.

"shut up, orphan lady, I'm trying to do your job." Beca teased.

Rom and Ram stopped and asked "why are you so protective over Neptune, lady?"

Beca got furious and said "Neptune didn't even touch or hurt you both, okay? so why are you so mean to her?"

"it's for fun, I guess?" Rom answered shyly.

"well, it isn't fun teasing other people, since they might tease you back and you don't know what it feels like to get hurt by words." Beca said.

Rom and Ram said sincerely "we're really sorry, ma'm, we didn't know that words and bad actions can actually hurt people."

Beca smiled and ruffled the two little girl's hair.

Aubrey smiled and said "wow. Chloe changed you. it must be fun having her around, huh?"

Beca thought Aubrey was dating Stacie but probably they broke up.

"Miss Aubrey, I thought it was snack time?" RIn asked.

"get some of your own in the cabinet or the cupboard, Rin." Aubrey said.

Rin nodded and went to the cupboard and searched for food.

"Aubrey, I haven't seen Stacie for awhile, where is she?" Chloe asked while playing with Nozomi.

Aubrey sighed "it's a little complicated." Aubrey tried to hold back her sadness but Chloe already knew that Aubrey was hiding something.

"come on you can tell me and Beca everything." Chloe said with a smile.

"I know you're concerned but this is too private, okay?" Aubrey said.

"come on, Bree, please." Chloe said with a pout.

Aubrey stared at Chloe's sky blue eyes and shook her head. Nozomi said "miss Aubrey, you can tell them anything."

Aubrey looked at Nozomi and ruffled the kid's hair and said "I raised you well, Nozomi, never forget everything that I taught you."

Nozomi nodded and hugged Aubrey.

"so, Beca and Chloe, I'll give you all the children's files in a minute, okay?" Aubrey said as she stood up and went to the counter.

Beca smiled at Neptune playing with Rin and Opal.

* * *

**Sorry for the super late update. but I got writer's block so that explains it. and 2 more chapters. I guess. :) hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
